Home Sweet South
by wolfeywifey10
Summary: Jasper gets a phone call from Peter saying that it has been too long since Jasper has seen him or Texas. Jasper heads out after his rather odd and cryptic phone call with his brother, taking an unexpected passenger with him. What trouble and fun lies ahead for the trio as the rest of the Cullens figure out what is going on? Swearing, humor, and all around good fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my first fan fiction story and it's a Peter/Bella. Jasper gets a phone call from Peter saying that it has been too long since Jasper has seen him or Texas. Jasper heads out after his rather odd and cryptic phone call with his brother, taking an unexpected passenger with him. What trouble and fun lies ahead for the trio as the rest of the Cullens figure out what is going on? Swearing, humor, and all around good fun!**_

**Jasper.**

"God damn it Edward! I can't take it anymore! You can't just exclude me from everyone because you deem them not safe or a bad influence!" Isa screamed.

"Isabella, language!" Edward scolded for what seemed the millionth time in the last ten minutes. I looked away from my book and towards the ceiling again contemplating intervening or not, something I seemed to have been doing a lot lately when the were together.

"Let them be Jasper. No good will come of you intervening." My _wife_ growled, getting increasingly frustrated and …jealous…of my continued interest of rescuing Isa from Fuckward. "They are _engaged_ you know, Edward knows what he is doing."

I rolled my eyes at Alice. Her and Edward were like two peas in a pod when it came to Bella, or Isa as she lets only me call her. Despite Fuckward's attempts to keep me far from Isa so I don't "lose control" or don't have a "bad influence" on her, beggars can't be choosers when he wants a 24 hour protection detail on her. Even though we -and the wolves- have already gotten rid of the threat of the red-headed bitch and her legion of idiotic newborns, according to Fuckward, he doesn't want to risk anything else happening. So despite Isa's pleas about how this is completely unnecessary, we all take turns watching over her, even Rose who seems to have warmed up to her after Isa started standing up for herself against Fuckward.

"Arghh! Fucking Hell Edward! Just go hunting already! I'll be the good little girl and stay the fuck out of danger and behave for Jasper if you just fucking leave me alone." Isa screamed in exasperation as she stomped down the stairs. Rose and Emmett were quietly snickering on the floor when they saw Fuckward's annoyed and disgusted expression at her use of language. It seemed that after Victoria's demise and Edward's little Volturi stunt our little shy Bella grew a backbone and became my little spitfire Isa.

"Isabella…" Fuckward warned but Isa just glared and flipped him the bird as she came and sat at my feet, stealing the controller from Emmett and continued his game against Rose. Rose was all out laughing at Isa's stunt and the stunned expression on Emmett's face.

Fuckward balled his fists before taking a deep breath. "Alice are you ready to go?"

"Of course brother. Rose, Emmett you coming?" Alice whined a little as Rose continued to finish the video game with Isa while Emmett whooped and cheered. "Rosalie! Emmett!" She shouted causing Isa to hit pause and growl about as good as a vampire or werewolf. Maybe she is spending a little too much time with the supernatural, although she hasn't seen the wolves too much in the past month or so, once again thanks to Fuckward.

"Calm yourself midget! We're coming!" Rose growled before smirking at Isa. "I have a feeling you're going to rival me in fierceness and bitchiness when you become a vampire Bella." Isa just smiled at Rose and waved both her and Emmett goodbye as the got up to leave. I waited until they were out of hearing distance and then nodded.

"Oh thank fuck." Isa sighed causing me to chuckle. "I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take Jazzy. Seriously. I'm about to light his ass on fire." She practically growled in frustration. "I need to get outta here. I want to see Jake and the pack. I miss them. Even Paul and Leah. As if on cue a howl sounded outside. "Embry!" she squealed, jumping up from the floor and tearing out of the house before I could even react. Definitely spending too much time with the supernatural.

"Now darlin'" I started as I walked down the steps to where she was standing with three half naked Native Americans I new to be Embry, Quil, and Jake. Now that Jake had finally accepted that they were never going to _be together_, their friendship has only gotten stronger.

"Jasper…_please_" Isa pleaded, her big brown eyes getting even bigger and making her look more innocent. Damn it. I sighed.

"Ya know I'm never gonna hear the end of this, right darlin'?" A smile grew on her face.

"Thank you Jasper." She said quietly while send a burst of happiness and love at me. I smiled.

"You coming dude?" Quil asked and shook my head.

"Be back in two hours darlin'. If Alice is looking that's about as long as you got." She smiled at me before climbing on to Jake's back and taking off into the forest. I sighed before going back into the house and settling back into my book. My peace didn't last long though as my phone started ringing. I groaned out loud before fishing it from my pocket and answering it without looking at the phone.

"What Alice." I practically growled.

"Whoa there Major, trouble in paradise?" I could practically hear Peter's smirk through the phone. Fucker.

"Is there something I can help ya with Peter?" I sighed.

"Not really, my spidey senses are telling me its about time you take a trip and come visit your dear old brother." I rolled my eyes at his choice of name for his gift. Although if you ever call it a gift around him, he denies it and simply says 'I just know shit.'

"And when is this impromptu visit supposed to take place?" I questioned wearily. This was not going to end well.

"You leave tonight two hours after the others get back. Take that perty forest green F150 two door down here." I sat there with the most incredulous look on my face.

"Why do-…How do-…"

"I just know shit brother. And trust me you'll need the truck. Pack a few weeks worth of clothing and take the damn truck. Oh and none of that fruity shit demon lady has got you wearing, you're here, you're you? Ya hear me? Ya own damn clothes! Or I'll burn every last piece and make you go naked with only a cowboy hat covering ya junk to buy more!"

"Fucker."

"Love ya too Brother, see ya'll soon. Oh and Jasper, no demon lady." He said before he quickly hung up, leaving me shocked as I robotically went up to mine and Alice's room to pack.

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Also, Paul Walker is my Peter, or someone resembling him because I don't really like the Peter they picked for the movie! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here it is! Chapter 2! I am just so blown away by the response to this story! It makes me so happy that ya'll like! Sorry this has taken so long but RL gets in the way, ya know? Anyway! Chapter 2!**_

**Bella.**

The wind whips through my hair as I giggle and grip Jake tighter. I really had missed this. Running around and hanging out with my furrier supernatural friends. Stupid Fuckward. I giggled again at Jasper and Emmett's nickname for him.

"Where are we going?" I ask in a normal voice knowing they could hear me even over the wind.

"Sam and Emily's. The pack is meeting us there and then we're going out!" Quil grinned next to me as we slowed down, approaching the break in the trees behind Sam and Emily's. Jake set me down as we hit the backyard and I was instantly grabbed into a massive bear hug by Jared then Sam, Paul and surprisingly even Leah.

"Bella!" I heard the two screaming females before I saw them, turning just in time to get tackled by Emily and Kim. We were in one big heap on the ground laughing our asses off as Sam, Jared, and Jake helped us up.

"Where have you been bitch? We've started to think you forgot all about us!" Kim smiled with her hands on her hips.

"Nah slut, I could never forget about ya'll, you're family." I smiled swinging my arms around her and Emily's shoulders. "So where we going?"

"That new bar in Port Angels. You down leach lover?" Paul smirked. The term was now more one of affection than malice, well after I beat him with a textbook one day for being a jackass while I was tutoring him.

"Aw Paulie, I missed you too." I smirked back. He growled at me playfully.

"Alright alright, we have to get ready!" Kim squealed. I rolled my eyes and playfully begged the guys for help as she dragged me inside.

After the quickest change and makeup job of my life, we were ready to head out to the club ten minutes later. Kim had brought me a pair knee high, high heeled boots, a pair of tight dark wash skinny jeans and a silky halter-top black midriff shirt that was slightly longer on the sides than the middle. It showed plenty of my stomach and the little pack tribal tattoo that laid the left of my right hip that I got when Fuckward left. The look on his face when Alice first told him about it after trying to play Bella Barbie was priceless. It was after we got engaged and he had demanded I get it removed because I was _his_ fiancée, but that conversation ended with a swift 'fuck you' and the threat of a blowtorch if he got any stupid ideas.

Kim was in a short black skirt, a red off-the-shoulder top and black stilettos, while Emily wore a modest yet sexy little black dress. Leah went for more of a badass yet hot look with her thick heeled boots, black skinnies, white tank top and black leather jacket. The guys all had dark wash jeans and varying color button ups.

We made it to the club in record time, I looked down at my cell, about an hour and 15 minutes until Fuckward finds me according to Jasper's calculations.

"Who wants a drink!" Quil shouted getting cheers from everyone in group.

An hour later I found myself on the better side of tipsy, sitting at a table with a slightly drunk Quil, a sober Embry, a mostly sober Paul, and a slightly tipsy Leah. Stupid wolves and their high tolerance.

"Hey Lee Lee." Quil slurred slightly. "When are you going to stop fighting and give in to my awesome charm?" He grinned cheekily.

"Quilly you couldn't charm the pants off a stripper." I snorted quite unladylike and giggled drunkenly.

"Good thing Lee Lee's not a stripper then." He grinned again. I rolled my eyes and laughed at his ridiculousness but Leah's giggle made me stop in my tracks.

"Come dance with me Quilly." Leah giggled a little, pulling Quil to the dance floor. Paul and I shared dumbfounded looks at the very odd and unlikely couple that just walked away from the table while Embry just shrugged.

"They've been dancing around each other for awhile. Pretty sure they're imprints but Leah's been too bitter about Sam and Emily." Embry smiled slightly. "I'm going to get a soda, anyone want anything? Another Mojito Bella?" Embry grinned.  
"Oh shut it you stupid wolf." I slurred.

"Love you too Bells." He winked and took off toward the bar still laughing.

"So now that we're alone." Paul grinned salaciously, slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Paul, it was once and may I remind you that I was drunk off my ass and still surging off the adrenaline from the tattoo you somehow convinced me to get." I rolled my eyes.

"You love it and you know it. It reminds you of your true family." He said tracing the small tribal. I placed my hand over his hand to stop him.

"I'm marrying Edward, Paul." I sighed.

"Why? You don't even like him. Hell you call him Fuckward most of the time." He snickered. "Plus _marrying _not _married." _He grinned sliding his hand a little lower, just inside the waistline of my jeans. A growl caught our attention as he started to glide a little lower. I snapped my head up and came face to face with a pissed off Edward and Alice.

"Isabella, just what do you think you are doing out here with these mutts?" Edward growled. Paul growled low in his throat, his hand that was reaching into my pants was now thrown across my waist protectively. I rolled my eyes, so tired of Fuckward. I let out a drunken giggle drawing attention to myself. Paul looked at me a little quizzically but kept his focus on Fuckward.

"Eddie!" I giggled loudly acting more drunk than I actually was. I saw Edward's jaw tense and Alice roll her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Let's go Bella. You know, with your _fiancée_." Alice huffed in her whiney voice.

"But the party was just getting started." I grinned sloppily, flinging my arms around Paul's neck. Paul chuckled quietly, catching on to what I was doing.

"Bella!" Alice screeched. "What are you doing? You're _engaged_!"

"Isabella! This is no way for a lady to behave."

Paul snorted. "Lady? You're a lady? Didn't seem like much of a lady when you were riding my-" Edward growled loudly as I choked a little on my drink.

"Isabella would never defile herself with you dirty mutts."

"I don't know Eddie. I've discovered that I quite like my men like I like my drinks." I giggled holding up the remainder of my drink. "Tall, strong, and have the ability to leave me feeling thoroughly fucked. Paulie here has all of these lovely qualities." I grinned. Edward growled loudly before yanking me out of the booth. Paul growled and jumped to his feet. I ripped myself out of Edward's grasp and stepped in between the two growling males.

"Sheesh guys, cause a scene much?" I sighed. "Paulie, its been fun. As always." I smirked, running my hand down his chest. "But before you go all furry and blow some pretty big secrets I'm going to go with them." I sighed.

"Bells…" He started still glaring at Edward.

"Paul." I said with finality, telling with my eyes that I would text him later. He nodded fractionally before stepping back words, still glaring at Edward.

"Let's go Isabella." Edward practically growled, grabbing my arm tightly and dragging me through the club and out the door.

The ride home was eerily silent. As soon as the car stopped, I threw open the door and flew up the steps and into the house fuming as I plopped down next to Jasper on the couch.

"I told ya darlin', two hours." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah yeah. I lost track of time." I grumbled.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER!" Edward growled loudly as he stomped into the room.

"She is perfectly capable making her own decisions Eddieboy." Jasper sighed.

"Obviously not since she was being groped by a mutt!" Alice screeched. Man her voice is annoying, how have I not noticed before. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me with a slight smirk on his lips while I just shrugged with a small smirk of my own.

"Oh come on, I was not being groped." I scoffed.

"He had his hand in your pants!" Alice screeched again.

"In the waistband. Hardly where I wanted it." I smirked. Alice screeched again as Fuckward glared at me before I felt calm filter through the room.

"Jasper!" Alice growled before stopping and staring at the floor dumbfounded. "Where are you going?" She demanded. I looked at her confused before noticing the two duffle bags at Jasper's feet.

"Peter called. Said it was time to visit home. Fucker's never been wrong before."

"Well that's just not going to work for me. I-I mean we-have a wedding to plan and with _Isabella _being so difficult, there's just no time." Alice said haughtily.

"Well that'll be jus' fine _darlin'_. Ya weren't invited." Jasper drawled, laying his Texan accent extra thick knowing Alice hates it. I don't know why, I think its sexy. Jasper must have felt my little bit of lust because he sent a smirk and a wink my way along with a little more lust causing a small moan to escape my lips. Fuckward growled and pulled me behind him.

"First the mutt, now you?" Fuckward growled. Jasper glanced at me and then back at Fuckward before laughing.

"I take it he found out?"

"Paul's got a big mouth." I smirked.

"YOU KNEW?" Fuckward roared.

"Of course I knew. Isa and I talk about everything because unlike most of this family, I like who she is. I care about who she is, not who you want her to be." Jasper growled the last part.

"Isa! ISA! What the hell Jasper! I don't even who you are anymore! Maybe its good that you're going to stay with that good for nothing brother of yours." Alice screeched seconds before I saw a sight I never thought I'd see. Jasper had Alice by her throat against the wall, growling at her.

"Donna ya eva insult my brother again, ya 'ear me?" He growled. Alice whimpered in response. Jasper growled and slammed her into the wall again. "Answer me when I'm speakin' to ya!" I could see Jasper's control slipping into the Major as Alice whimpered out a 'yes'.

"Jazzy." I called out softly. "Come back to me Jazzy." I saw his shoulders relax and his grip loosen around Alice as he stepped back. Alice took off up the stairs sobbing as soon as Jasper let her go. I could feel Jasper's worry that he had upset or disappointed me radiating off him in waves. I smiled at him. "Never brother, never." He smiled back and once again I found my arm in Fuckward's tight grip as he yanked me towards the door.

"Its time I get you home Isabella. I will be there bright and early tomorrow to come get you to work with Alice on wedding plans." He growled dragging me out the door and into his stupid Volvo. He sped quickly to my house in complete silence. When we arrive, I quickly threw open my door again.

"Just so you know, my window will be locked tonight." I practically growled and slammed the car door shut before stomping up the stairs, slamming the house door as I heard his tires squealing away. I ran up the stairs to my room let out a sigh of relief as I shut my bedroom door and leaned against it. I heard a chuckle causing me to jump and look at the intruder sitting on my bed.

"Gosh darn it Paul! You're going to give me a heart attack!" I growled. Wow maybe I have been spending too much time with the supernatural. Paul held his hands up in submission as he continued to chuckle.

"You looked like you needed a friend." He shrugged. I smiled and crawled onto the bed and curled into him.

"You're such a big softy." I smiled.

"Only for you. Don't tell anyone." He smirked stating his usual response.

"I need to get outta here Paulie. I can't take this anymore." I sighed.

"Come live on the Rez. He can't get to you there. Live with me." Paul smiled.

"Yeah but the second I stepped off he'd be all over me and it could cause a war. I couldn't stand if anything happened to you guys because of me. Plus, what happens when you imprint? You know that's why it only happened once, we talked about this." I reasoned.

"I know." He said squeezing me closer. "Well whatever you need, I'm here to help."

"Actually…" I said thinking of my way to escape. "I have a plan. Can you convince Sam to let you leave for a few days?"

"For you? Yes." Paul smirked as he looked down at me. "Now, what did you have in mind?"

_**So what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know ya'll!**_


End file.
